ultimas_cosmologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Omniarch/Aeterna (my Fanmade Pantheon)
The Omniarch: An Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and Omniscient neutral being that creates a pantheon of four lesser gods (known as the Aeterna). Two of these beings he would form from darkness (they would embody the force of evil) and the other two he would form from light (they would embody the force of good). He appears a a being of light mixed with darkness and is clad in a long, grey, hooded robe. Asmodai: (Also known as the Father of Darkness) is one of the evil gods created by the Omniarch. His domain is darkness, entropy, and death. He appears as a seven foot tall suit of black hooded armor. His weapon of choice is a Darksteel staff. He is the one responsible for the corruption of life, creation of death, and decay. Vix: (Also known as the Mother of Seductuions) is one of the evil gods created by the Omniarch. Her domain is lies, temptations, and decay. She appears as a seductive scantily clad young woman. Her weapon of choice is are twin Darksteel blades. She is the one responsible for corrupting the natures of all Ara's creations, leading them to murder, steal, rape, etc. Ara: (Also known as the Mother of Light) is one of the good gods created by the Omniarch. Her domain is light, magic, energy, and life. She appears as a fair skinned, middle aged woman with red hair, clad in flowing white robes. She also wears a crown of golden leaves upon her head. Her weapon of choice is a greatbow forged from Celesteel. She is responsible for creating all the stars, forms of energy, and life in the Cosmos. Vobris: (Also known as the World Father) is one of the good gods created by the Omniarch. His domain is worlds, forging, minerals, and precious stones. He is the one responsible for creating all planets within the Cosmos. He appears as a stern battle scared man with a white beard. He is clad in a suit of pure Celesteel armor. His wepon of choice is a Celesteel greatsword. The good gods reside in their own created plane (Aymn) and the evil gods reside within a hellish mirror opposite plane called Driunor. The Creation. The Omniarch creates Space (in the form of an empty translucent sphere, seeing as outside of it there exists only the Omniarch and the realms of the Aeterna-later on-which do not conform to mortal notions of Space)and then weaves Time into it (in the form of golden symbols). He then creates Aymn and places it on top of Space-Time (also called the "Zero Sphere"). He then creates Driunor and places it beneath the Zero Sphere. After completing these things he creates the Aeterna (both light and dark) and places them in their respective realms. After all these things were finished the Omniarch wove one last concept into the Zero Sphere...Limitation. When the Aeterna enter the Zero Sphere they become Nigh-Omnipotent rather than remaining Omnipotent as they were when they were outside of it. (Sidenote the Omniarch is still beyond them in power no matter where they are and the Aeterna when in the Zero Sphere can be killed. It's extremely difficult but it can be done). After this the Omniarch sits back and watches events as they unfold. The Light Aeterna (may need a better title) Ara and Vobris create planets, stars, magic, etc. (The Cosmos basically) and the Dark Aeterna corrupt it. Special Materials. Celesteel: Celesteel is steel that has been imbued with the power of the Light Aeterna. In the Age of Ancients weapons and armors made from this were commonplace. In modern times (a time known as the Age of Kings) however, weapons and armor made from Celesteel are extremely rare. In order to create Celesteel one must first forge the desired object. The smith must then give it to a priest who will call upon either Ara or Vobris to bless the object with a tiny fraction of their light and power. The object will then be returned to the original creator who will either keep or sell the item to someone else. Darksteel: Darksteel is steel that has been imbued with the power of the Dark Aeterna. These weapons can only be created by followers of Asmodai and Vix. In order to make Darksteel one must first create the desired object. After this is complete one must stain the object in the blood of innocents. Finally one must bring the object to a dark priest who will perform an unholy rite and call upon either Vix or Asmodai to corrupt the object with a tiny fraction of their dark power. Magic. In order to use magic one must call upon the one who made it (Ara) or the one who corrupted it (at the end of the Eternal War) Asmodai. Those who call upon Ara must be pure of heart in order to use her gift. Magic from Ara is light, life, nature, and energy based. Those who call upon Asmodai must have a heart of pure blackness. Magic from Asmodai is darkness, entropic, corruption, and death based. It also corrupts the user the more they wield it. Significant Events. The Eternal War: The Eternal War was a five thousand year long war that lasted from Year 1000 to Year 6000. It was a battle between the ancient Vale-rian Empire and the Dark Aeterna Asmodai. During this war many humans stayed loyal to the Empire and the Light Aeterna but many more turned traitor and joined the ranks of Asmodai's Daemon army. The first three thousand years of the war were hell as millions of Vale-rians were slaughtered. It was during this time that they realized normal weapons and armor were useless against those serving Asmodai. Vobris and Ara saw this and gave the knowledge of how to make Celesteel to the priests of the Vale-rian Empire. With this advantage the ancient Vale-rians managed to turn the tide and defeated Asmodai in the Year 6000. Before he returned to Driunor Asmodai corrupted magic (as it had played a great role in ancient Vale-rian lives as well as the war). The Empire collapsed a few years after this as various nobles used the chaos to betray King Lysander and Queen Celia Stormbow. Five of the most powerful nobles carved out their own kingdoms in different parts of Mazzaroth. The World. Mazzaroth: The homeworld of the Vale-Rians. It is a temperate world with four continents and large oceans. Timeline. Here's the timeline. Age of Creation (the time before humans began keeping time). -Zero Sphere is created. -Aymn and Driunor are created. -The Aeterna are made. -Ara and Vobris create the Cosmos. -Ara forms the Vale-Rians on Mazzaroth. They are human in appearance. -The Dark Aeterna corrupt the Cosmos. -Ara and Vobris try to undo the corruption but realize that the only way to do so is to kill Asmodai and Vix (which they can't do because Asmodai and Vix had returned to Driunor and regained their Omnipotence). -Ara and Vobris return to Aymn. -Age of Creation ends. Age of Ancients. Year 000 - 999: Vale-Rian civilization begins and advances. Year 1000: Asmodai travels to Mazzaroth (in order to draw Ara and Vobris from Aymn so he could destroy them both) and turns the northern continent into a barren wasteland simply by setting foot on it. He opens a portal to Driunor and hundreds of Daemons pour out. Year 1001 - 5999: The Eternal War is fought. It is during this time that the Aeterna give the Vale-Rians the knowledge of Celesteel creation which helps them turn the tide of the war. Year 6000: The Vale-Rians led by King Lysander and Queen Celia Stormbow push Asmodai and his forces back to the Howling Expanse. Asmodai corrupts magic before returning to Driunor. The Age of Ancients ends. The Age of Chaos Begins. Year ???: Sometime after the defeat of Asmodai five nobles rose up and rebelled against Lysander and Celia. The following wars spanned the entirety of the Empire (which spanned two whole continents) and ended with the deaths of the King and Queen and the establishing of the Five Kingdom's. The Age of Chaos ends. The Age of Kings begins. Category:Fanmade